


Short Drabbles

by ImaginativeRoses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Fellswap, Alternate Universe Horrortale, Alternate Universe Underfell, Alternate Universe Underswap, Angst, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, alternate universe Underlust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeRoses/pseuds/ImaginativeRoses
Summary: These are just short Drabbles. I might continue one of them if enough people are interested in it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sans/Original Character, Sans/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

I gazed straight forward, not comprehending what was happening. What was going to happen to me. The yells and cheers of the crowed ringed in my ears, increasing to a deafening volume. Moldy and rotten fruits were thrown, causing a pungent stench to pollute the air. Even that wasn't enough to bring me out of my daze. The silver blade of a lower class night dug into my lower back; the itchiness of the potato stuck that was thrust-ed upon me clung to my skin. Stumbling forward, the chains around my feet clinked together. In the end I was guided over towards the area of the stage that was outlined in a square. A noose hanged from above, swinging tauntingly in front of me as the cool spring breeze passed by.

Nothing registered in that moment. Not when I was roughly grabbed and by head was forced through the loop in the noose. Not when the rope tightened around my neck, encasing my windpipes in a sickening grip. And certainly not when gravity disappeared from underneath, and a sickening crack rattled my eardrums. As my heartbeat came to a stop, cheers filled the air. 

* * *

The vast expanse of an area filled with pitch that was all consuming was the first thing I remembered after the endless daze that had taken hold of me before. A muffled sound rained from above, the occasional sound of something hard knocking against something with equal mold ability. However the majority of what I heard was soft, but it wasn't comforting by any means. Soon a never ending knocking persisted and echoed. Light flooded through, showing me what could only be wooden planks. Even in death, it appears I can not rest in piece.


	2. Chapter 2

The air crackled with thunder as storm clouds surged forward, painting the sky in a foreboding pitch. As droplets of water hailed down from the sky, people began darting into shops and restaurants. The ones that couldn’t get to cover immediately ran to areas for protection. Walking along the cold and wet street of the city was a rather petite girl that was wearing an over-sized lemon shaded hoodie, with the hood pulled up. The hood obstructed the view of the girl’s face, but if you looked close enough you could see chocolate locks drowned black by the rain. A porcelain face stayed under the cover of the lemon colored hood.

The girl’s soaked ripped blue denim jeans didn’t provide much cover from the rain. Neither did her sunflower colored high-tops that were soaked through, equally spreading the pleasantries of the rain with the drowned socks underneath. Even then, the girl didn’t rush, walking through the weather, even when the first strikes of lightning bared down on the earth. She continued on this way until she reached a rundown apartment complex. Avoiding the elevator that was broken, she made her way up the stairs. All the way up to the fourth floor. Trekking through the complex’s halls, she made her way to a door that had the number ‘two-hundred and thirty seven’ above it in a muddied plaque. 

Pulling out a pair of jangling keys from her hoodie’s pocket, she opened the door to the apartment and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind her. The living room was decorated in sparkling blankets and pillows. A bowl of glittering fake fruit sat on the oak coffee table. Little silver figurines decorated the table. Pulling off her hood, the petite girl’s heart-shaped face was finally revealed. Pools of smoke surrounded a black pupil that shrunk at the sight of the added decorations on the coffee table. Shriveled up wet hair went to just below the girl’s shoulders. The fringe of her bangs stuck to her forehead. Furrowing brows, and a pair of thinning lips showed the girl’s displeasure on display. 

Muffled music came from one of the rooms in the tiny apartment. Heaving a disgruntled sigh, the petite girl took off her shoes and socks before stepping any further into the opened space living room that was slowly building up with more and more clutter. She moved towards the hallway that was right beside the kitchen that was opened up into the living room. The hallway had three doors,two on the right and one on the left, the first door on the right was where the muffled music was coming from. The porcelain girl knocked on the white door and waited for a response. Minutes passed for the girl while she stood on the barren oak floors of the apartment complex.

Getting no response, the petite girl knocked on the door once more, making sure to put more pressure behind her clenched fist. All that greeted her back was the muffled music, only it seemed as if it had gotten louder in an attempt to drown her out. Something that was unobvious at first, but became clear when a peppy tune to the song could be made out. With the increase in sound, the profanity and lewd nature of the song became evident, even if it did have an upbeat tune. Unamused, the girl standing in the hallway moved her hand to grab the handle of the white door.

“Esma, I’m coming in! I would suggest getting decent if you aren’t!” The small girl shouted in a loud and clear voice.


End file.
